Understand
by sweet-penelope
Summary: They were an unlikely match. He was supposed to be cold, calm and composed, she had always been meant for another. Neither saw it coming. Rated M for future juicy lemons.
1. Understand

He lay there dying. Alone. His life had abruptly ended. Even in his old age there was so much he longed to do. He had spent so much of his life suppressing his feelings and fulfilling his duties as head of the Kuchiki household. He closed his eyes tight willing death to take him.

"Captain Kuchiki!"

No, not now. He wanted to die in peace. He at least wanted to preserve his dignity in the last few moments of his life. No one was supposed to see a member of the Kuchiki household in such a vulnerable state.

"Go! Get away from me!" He called out with all his strength, eyes still shut.

Before he knew it he felt a pair of soft, feminine hands on his face. They moved to stroke his cheek, his forehead and hair. The movements were calming, motherly almost. Soon he felt an exhilarating warmth fill his body, he felt safe, the pain began to fade. He slipped into a deep sleep.

After what seemed like an eternity he opened his eyes to reveal a truly majestic sight in front of him. An auburn haired angel surrounded by gold light. She smiled brightly. The view before him was almost too much to bear. She was beautiful, she shined brighter than the sun itself. She was hope, his salvation, the epitome of love and all that was good in the universe.

"A-angel..."

"N-no, captain, it's Inoue. We'll all be al..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body fell on top of his.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I..." She mumbled as she struggled to lift herself up.

"You're exhausted. I think you've done enough." He felt his strength return.

"No."

"Inoue!"

She put her hand over his mouth to quiet his protests and continued until finally, exhaustion took over. Her hand slipped away and her shield faded. She now lay limp on top of him. She was asleep.

"Stupid girl." Byakuya whispered as he sat up and cradled her in his lap. He looked down at the young woman and began to examine her features. He had never really noticed her. Yes, he was aware of her beauty, but so was everyone. He never thought she was more than just a pretty face, a common girl. One that hadn't anything to set her apart from the others. Her act of selflessness and bravery was a surprise he did not expect from this youth of a woman. She had saved him without a thought to her own being.

"Now I understand."


	2. Dreary Little Town

Following a most upsetting rejection of her love and admiration by friend and battle companion Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime had left Karakura shortly after school had ended. In order to forget the pain and seek out a normal life, she ran away to the big city. She went to college and studied hard to secure a a good future in some business industry.

Away from the watchful eyes of her friends Orihime discovered the freedoms of being an independent woman in a very giving and large world. She worked hard and played even harder, enjoying the nightlife, extravagant parties, shopping sprees and attractive men. Long past were the days of pining away for some boy, childish dreaming and wanting for things she could not afford. She was strong, independently wealthy, and as always, able to take care of herself.

Seven years had passed since she left that dreary little town. The town where the hollow slaying days had become few and far between, where everything became simple and dull. She hated it. After all that she had gone through, the mundane was not for her.

Apart from her best friend Tatsuki, and the occasional hell butterfly from Matsumoto, she lost most contact with her past. She ignored all calls, texts and e-mails until eventually they stopped coming.

()()()()()

A butterfly flew at the window of her high rise loft. It continued to beat against the glass, determined to receive access to her apartment.

"A butterfly? Up here? Oh!" She rushed to let it in. It had been a long time since she had receive a message from soul society.

"Orihime! It's Rukia. I need to see you. It's important. Meet me..." The message was cut off.

"Meet you..." She whispered. There was no other place other than Karakura that she could imagine meeting any of _those people_. No, she didn't want to go there. She couldn't. She worked so hard to forget about that god forsaken place and _him_. Ichigo.

Ichigo loved Rukia. At least that was the consensus before she left. His heart was too full of someone else to accept Orihime Inoue. The Inoue who had admire him from afar for so long. Who had vowed five lifetimes to him, her savior. Everyone's savior. Rukia's...

Suddenly she was broken from her thoughts. The doorbell! Slowly she made her way towards the door. Again the door rang, followed by a knocking that became more and more frantic. She swallowed hard, with hand shaking she reached for the doorknob. Who could it possibly be?


	3. Matsumoto

Orihime slowly opened the door to reveal a tall, leggy and large busted blonde. She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Orihime, you bitch!" The blonde said as she gathered the crying young woman in her arms. "You've gotten even more beautiful and your boobs are as big as mine!"

"M-Matsumoto." She breathed. "W-why?"

Matsumoto ushered the girl over to the nearby sofa to take a seat. The busty blonde smiled at Orihime while brushing the tears from her face.

"You aren't as okay as you'd like everyone to believe." She said as she waved a finger at her. "I've come because I have some news. Rukia and..."

"I can't bear to hear it!" Orihime barked as she leapt up from her sitting position. She turned her back to Matsumoto and closed her eyes tight, bracing herself for impact, pain only one name could cause her. That name was Ichigo.

"...Byakuya are hosting an engagement party for her and Renji at the Kuchiki Estate."

"Oh. Forgive me." Orihime breathed in deeply. "I thought..."

"You've been away for quite awhile." Matsumoto stood up. "Now, let's get you packed!"

"I can't. He's still there... And work!"

"Honey, the way you look you'll be turning heads. Even his idiotic self can't not take notice and your precious work is covered."

That was that. The young woman could never deny her friend anything. She packed the finest clothes under Matsumoto's guidance, clothes that clung to her womanly assets perfectly. Matsumoto was determined to assist Orihime in making all the men of Karakura and Soul Society fall to their knees at the sight of her.

()()()()()

The train ride was rather long and they were lucky to have each others company. The men riding the train felt pretty lucky too, as they stared in awe at the two beauties chatting away in their seats.

"Now, I must tell you, Byakuya will be happy to see you, finally. He still asks about you. In his way."

"Byakuya..."

()()()()()

She hadn't seen him since the end of the last battle for Soul Society. He insisted she stay at the Kuchiki Estate until she was strong enough to go back to the living world. He had stayed by her bedside until she recovered from the over exertion of her powers.

When she was finally able to get out of bed, they would take walks through the gardens. Sometimes they would share a deep conversation, sometimes they would just walk side by side and revel in the peace, quiet and each others company.

She spent quite a few months with Byakuya in his estate. She knew it was silly and presumptuous, but she couldn't help feeling at home there. He made her feel quite comfortable. He truly was kind and gentle despite his hard reputation. His quiet and stoic demeanor set the masses' hearts on fire. If only the female and gay population of Soul Society knew better, maybe he wouldn't be so popular, or maybe it'd make him more so. His smile was rather nice.

When the days drew nearer to the date set for her to return home things between the two became tense. They knew their time together was drawing to a close and it would be next to impossible to stay in constant contact. He would help rebuild Soul Society and she would go back to the world of the living and resume her education.

The last night they had to spend together had finally come. Orihime decided to spend it sitting on a bench in what had become a most beloved garden.

The night was warm, there was a light breeze that gently brushed through her hair and the trees above her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hime."

She would never forget the first and last time Byakuya called out to her with such affection.

"Yes, Byakuya?" She smiled.

"I will miss our talks..." He stepped closer. "I wanted to..."

"Just sit with me and enjoy this night." She patted the open space next to her. He obliged and gracefully took a seat next to her. For the rest of their time together they would sit in silence, content just to be next to each other.

()()()()()

"I was a child the last time we met."

"And will he be surprised!" Matsumoto laughed, wagging her eyebrows. "Another thing, about Ichigo..."

Just then the train stopped and their arrival at Karakura Station was announced. Both women peered out the window and noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime squeaked. She shot out of her seat and fumbled to retrieve her and Matsumoto's luggage from the overhead storage as quickly as she possibly could.

Finally, Orihime freed herself of the train. She ran as quickly as she her legs to carry her towards her lifelong friend and threw her arms around her neck.

"It's only been a couple months!" Tatsuki chuckled.

"It's still too long. You know I always miss you!"

"Oi, Inoue." It was voice she hadn't heard in seven long years. A voice she wasn't prepared to hear. She cringed and slowly turned to face the owner of that voice.

"K-Kurosaki!" Her face lit up with the cheesiest smile she could muster. No one had told her _he_ would be here. After many years of avoiding this boy turned into a man, she wasn't prepared.

He had grown much taller in the years they had not seen each other. His features had become more defined, chiseled. He was no longer a boy. He was an incredible specimen of a man.

He reached in to hug her. His body was as hard as ever. She could feel the smooth contours of muscle through his clothes. Over the years she had become all too aware of the male physique and his was definitely a prize indeed. His body, his smell and just him. It was too intoxicating.

She moved to get out of his grasp, but his hold on her tightened. He pulled her closer. Too close.

"I can't breath!" Orihime gasped.

"Sorry! I've missed you." Ichigo said as he released her. "You've... Grown up. A lot. You... You are..." His face became hot and red.

"WELL! We should get going!" Matsumoto gave Ichigo the stink-eye, slipped her arm around Orihime's waist and ushered everyone towards to exit.


	4. Calm and Collected

A/N:

Thank you so much for any reviews, follows and favorites! I'm very honored! Please excuse the short chapters a I am posting from my tiny iPhone. My urge to write this story has won over my patience in waiting for my laptop to be repaired. I will try and post as often as I can! Here is the next chapter:

()()()()()

The drive from the train station to Urahara's shop brought many reminiscing thoughts for everyone. They passed by old hangouts, their high school, parks and playgrounds. It seemed like every inch of Karakura held some sort of memory.

The conversation was kept simple and the past was not delved into. No one wanted to strain their sudden reunion with questions and feelings. That would wait for later when all had found their bearings and settled.

"Wow, wow, wow! Miss Inoue! It has been too long and my, how you have grown! If I were a dirty old man I'd..."

"Urahara, you are a dirty old man!" Ichigo growled.

"Kurosaki, I'm offended! Anyways! I suppose we should get down to business." Urahara said flitting his fan about.

"Yes, we should." Ichigo retorted.

"Thank you Urahara, I am flattered." Orihime smiled as she bowed in gratitude for the compliment.

"See?" Urahara's eyes narrowed at the very flustered Ichigo Kurosaki. "Now, you really should get going. The Kuchikis don't like late guests."

"All this rush for an engagement party?" Orihime questioned.

"Rukia was very adamant that all should come and if we had given you time you might have run away on some 'business trip' like you have so many times before." Matsumoto chided. "Chad and Ishida should follow us shortly. I know they'll be happy to see you. Even they find time to visit with their busy careers."

()()()()()

Soul Society hadn't changed much in the seven years Orihime had been gone. Everything had been rebuilt the way it had always been and would stay for years to come. Each visit was like a trip to the past. It was a world that was stuck in one era and refused to modernize with the forward motion of time.

The Kuchiki Estate was grand and had a way of making anyone that approached it feel insignificant. It was like something out of a fairy tale. A place where only a most powerful prince could live, and he did.

"Byakuya..." He was someone Orihime had not seen since she had fled her awful hometown. She had regretted not saying goodbye to the man she had once saved, and who had saved her a countless number of times. The man she had spent so many weeks with during her recovery and a man she owed so much to. How could she even show her face here? How could he forgive her neglect and ungrateful behavior? Orihime flushed bright red with panic. To her relief the group was not greeted by anyone familiar, just a few lowly servants.

Once in the estate all were directed to their rooms to prepare for the evening's festivities. It was a formal event and everyone was expected to be adorned in their best dress.

()()()()()

Unpacking her suitcase Orihime wondered what revealing dress Matsumoto had picked out for her. As she removed layers of clothing from her bag, the light began to catch the beadwork on a garment of clothing. Soon she revealed a dress she had forgotten long ago. It was her "in case she ever happened to be at a formal party that _he_ happened to be at" dress. A dress she had never found the courage to have a chance to wear.

After taking a moment to calm herself, Orihime looked up to take in her surroundings. They seemed familiar. The lavish drapes, ornate furniture, the bedding, the paintings, mirrors, everything in this room was familiar. It was the room she had stayed in all those years ago while recovering. With all her thoughts moving at light speed she had failed to notice when she first entered.

"Rukia." She whispered as she smiled. It was definitely Rukia's doing. What a thoughtful friend she had despite the several years of avoidance.

()()()()()

In another corner of the large estate the ruler of the household gave his last order regarding the party that would take place in only a couple of hours.

Now that the easy part of the night was completed he was left to listen to his own thoughts. He was going to see his long lost friend, a woman he felt close to at one time. Closer to than anyone he had met in his life, save his late wife. He had to get ready. He had to look his best and impress _her_.

He had already taken it upon himself to make sure she was returned to her room. The room she spent those many months in getting well, where they would keep each other company until she was well enough to walk with him. He had kept it the same since she left, not allowing any rearranging or new decorations to ruin her sacred place. Only a daily cleaning was permitted. He knew the servants would talk but he didn't care.

She was so young at the time and he had used every inch of willpower he had to not ruin the delicate balance of their friendship with his desire to touch her. Now she was a woman. Undoubtedly a beautiful woman at that. Soon he would find out just exactly how gorgeous of a woman age, growth and experience had turned her into.

As soon as he reached the privacy of his room he groaned and threw himself on his bed. Tonight would be a hard night. Harder than the toughest battle. He almost wished he was preparing for a battle instead of _this_. How could one woman, the incredible Orihime Inoue, fluster him, the calm and collected Byakuya so much?


	5. Meet As Equals

A/N: Thank you again and again for your favorites, follows and reviews! I very much appreciate all of you taking the time to read my story. I will update as much as I can! Sorry again for errors and short chapters. Writing a story on an iPhone is difficult and I'm trying to catch as much as I can!

I hope you love Byakuya x Orihime as much as I do! I've always loved the pair. They'd make such an odd couple, but compliment each other at the same time. As much as I love this pair, I must say I'm just a die hard Orihime x just about anyone fan.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter! More will be coming soon as I'm already working on the next chapter!

()()()()()

Ichigo sat on his bed and stared at a wall. He was baffled. She was beautiful in every way. Too beautiful. Knowing that she had love him once made it even worse. If he had held onto her, given up his childish pursuit of Rukia, maybe she would be his. He had been so stupid.

"What a dumb fuck I am!" He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. Thinking about all the possibilities and what ifs was taxing his mind. He didn't have anymore time to think. He had to get ready.

()()()()()

"Knock, knock!" Said a playful voice and in walked Matsumoto with Tatsuki.

"Oh, Tatsuki! You look positively stunning! I never thought I'd see the day..." Orihime exclaimed. "You're wearing the most amazing dress, and your hair!"

"It is all Matsumoto's fault." Tatsuki turned a bit red. She didn't make a habit of wearing dresses aftero high school had ended. She never fancied herself very feminine, didn't like being at the center of attention, so she never made herself up. She always was and had decided that she always would be just one of the boys. As soon as the party was over, out of her dress and into the shower she would go.

"Ahem!" Matsumoto coughed, interrupting Orihime's excitement over Tatsuki's new, albeit temporary new look.

"Matsumoto, you are so very sexy! The men won't be able to keep themselves off of you." Orihime raised an eyebrow and gave Matsumoto a look over from head to toe and back up again. Matsumoto chuckled and gave her a little wink.

"I think we don't need to say much about you, Ms. Hime, the men will do the talking, or staring. Let us go! We are a bit late, but all the better to make an entrance... Gliding down the stairs like a trio of debutantes at coming out ball." The three laughed and proceeded down to the main hall.

()()()()()

Just as Matsumoto had predicted, the three women made a bit of a scene. Some of the chatter stopped, heads turned, mouths dropped open in awe. Orihime looked startled, Tatsuki mortified and Matsumoto as smug as she could possibly be.

The main hall was packed. It seemed anyone who was anyone wanted to join in the festivities. Parties held at the Kuchiki Estate were renowned and even more so was the constant flow of quality alcohol.

Matsumoto pulled the two other ladies through the packed crowd behind her and headed straight towards three familiar faces. The two stoic Kuchikis and an emotional Renji Abarai.

"Ah! Captain, Rukia, idiot." The busty blonde smirked and bowed, followed in action by the two ladies in tow. Renji scoffed.

"Orihime..." The captain blurted out as he temporarily lost composure. His face slightly reddened with blush and he looked away for just a moment.

"I know you all must be very angry with me, and I am so very sorry. I don't know what to do, or say to make it up to you. I missed you all, but I was so afraid and..."

"Enough." Rukia interrupted. Orihime flinched in surprise. The small raven haired woman's eyes softened and she rushed up to her estranged friend and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You are here now and as long as you vow never to do it again... We have a lot of catching up to do, Orihime Inoue!" Orihime nodded as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Congratulations, Rukia."

Finally Rukia released her friend and guided her over to her older brother. Orihime held out her hand to greet him, but all he could do was just stare.

"I know what I've done is unforgivable, but please..." A slightly trembling hand came up to meet hers.

So this is what time had done to Orihime. It had made her the most desirable woman in the world. A woman that would put Helen of Troy to shame. Her face alone would sail a million ships, not a mere thousand. Not only was she absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous, he knew that underneath it all was a good, independent and intelligent woman that was capable of anything she put her mind to. He had learned that of her long ago. Any man would be a fool not to notice her. Even a blind man would sit up and take notice of her presence.

Orihime's eyes widened and for a moment she felt small. She had always heard the women of Soul Society talk of the devastatingly handsome Byakuya Kuchiki and she never understood just how handsome he was until now. They were women and she was a girl chasing boys. She was definitely a woman now and goodness, was he ever a man. Knowing that she had spent so many innocent nights by his side...

"W-we must catch up sometime soon, Inoue." Byakuya finally sputtered out interrupting both their thoughts.

"Y-yes, Captain Kuchiki. Really soon, I hope." He bowed and took his leave. Trying to find something to occupy himself with. Anything!

"Well, that was odd." Matsumoto stated blankly as she moved in to give Rukia a hug and congratulate her. Tatsuki waited her turn and did the same.

"Rukia and Renji, congratulations!" All heads turned to the direction the voice was coming from. From the fancy attire to the stylish glasses it had to be none other than Uryuu Ishida.

"Congratulations." Said another voice coming from a tall, tan figure.

"Chad!" Tatsuki's face lit up. Chad beamed back. She in return turned a deep shade of red, realizing that she demonstrated a momentary outburst of affection.

()()()()()

From a corner Ichigo watched his old group of friends chat excitedly amongst themselves. They were happy once again. It was reminiscent of the days they would sit on the roof of their old high school and share lunch with each other, minus him.

He had watched the girls' decent down the long staircase into a sea of admirers. Orihime in particular looked lovely. Her long, flowing hair burned like fire in the soft light of the room, her skin was smooth and pale like cream, her dress was a deep purple, accented by intricate glass beading at the bust, it was slightly revealing, its plunging neckline struggled to contain her ample bosom.

"Ichigo." Byakuya stood beside him.

"Byakuya." Ichigo greeted back. Apparently the almighty captain couldn't bear to bask in the light that was Orihime any longer. He didn't blame him. He was still trying to gain the courage to try.

"You should congratulate the bride to be."

"Why aren't you still by her side?" Ichigo knew the answer to his question. Orihime was there. Ever since the battle seven years ago no one could deny the Captain's utmost respect and admiration for the girl, or how touched he was that she had laid her life on the line to restore his. They had saved each others lives, spent so much time together, enough to form a deep bond. Rumors of the pain he suffered at her disappearance ran rampant through Soul Society and eventually found its way to Karakura. He knew that Byakuya loved her whether he had come to terms with it or not. He had loved her when Ichigo should have.

"I'm such a dumbass." The red headed man blurted out.

"I cannot argue with that." With that Ichigo left Byakuya to stand alone. He went storming off, cursing, in the direction of his friends. The lone man smiled because he knew the two auburn haired friends belonged together. Because so long ago Orihime had spent many nights telling him it was so, that and they both belonged to the same world. What he wanted and desired most was of no importance. It would cause too much trouble. Byakuya let out a heavy breath and proceeded to make himself busy.

()()()()()

"Ah, Ichigo!" Rukia offered a had to her friend. He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Congratulations... This asshole finally tricked you into being with him." He pointed his thumb towards the tattooed man beside her. Renji shot him an angry glance.

"Watch yourself, Ichigo. I am still able to beat your ass!" Rukia grasped her fiancé's arm, warning him to calm himself.

"You look great, Orihime..." Orihime blushed. Ichigo was proud of the reaction he elicited from her.

"Thank you! You do too." She was nervous. Here was the man she loved for so long standing before her, complimenting her, noticing her and seeing her as a woman for the first time. He had grown up to be even more good looking than she would have imagined. Though she was happy to be in his presence once again, she didn't feel as excited as she though she would. In this she was relieved. Finally she was able to meet him as an equal.

"I heard you took over your father's clinic."

"Yes, and I hear you are a success in the big city..."

Suddenly the lights dimmed. Rukia took the hand of her increasingly agitated future husband and walked towards the center of the room. The crowd parted to form a large circle around the couple. It was time for the first dance of the night.

Rukia placed one hand in Renji's and the other on his chest. He placed his free hand at the small of her back and took a very deep breath to calm his nerves. The crowd clapped.

"Thank you..." She whispered lovingly. The music started and they took off. They were a surprisingly graceful pair. Those watching could hardly believe their feet were touching the ground. If only they had known of the trouble and heartache put into that one simple dance.

It was now the turn of the head of the house to choose a partner and join his sister and future brother in law on the floor. He knew of only one woman he wanted to share this moment with.

Orihime felt the warmth of a gentle hand at the base of her back and looked up, startled into the steely grey eyes of Buakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo scowled as the captain lead the auburn haired beauty out to the dance floor. She followed willingly. Another round of claps was heard as the two positioned themselves to join the dance.

"Ready, Hime?" The air was sucked from her lungs and before she could catch a breath he gathered her in his arms and guided her in a whirlwind around the floor. _Hime_. A smile lit up her face.

Shortly after they had started, the rest of the room made their way onto the dance floor. Though it became crowded all Orihime could see was Byakuya. Not for one moment did she let her eyes falter from his handsome face. Everything was coming back to her and once again she found herself in awe of him. In awe of him as a man, not as an untouchable superhero.

Her pulse quickened. This did not go unnoticed by the Captain. He pulled her closer and dared himself to look into her eyes.

"I missed you." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes widened in disbelief.


	6. Secret

Orihime didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure if she'd heard correctly. Maybe she was hearing things, or maybe it was those few shots of whiskey Matsumoto insisted they all take before coming to the party. Not knowing whether his words were reality or not, Orihime decided the best thing she could do was smile again.

Byakuya was distraught, though you'd never know it by looking at him. Again, this beautiful woman made him lose his composure and his mind. He hoped that no one had witnessed his momentary weakness. If anyone found out he'd be tortured about it for the next hundred years.

She felt good in his arms. She fit perfectly against him, like their bodies were built for each other. Her soft curves melted into his hard frame. He wanted her. Badly.

Byakuya turned his head back to look into her eyes. Gray, doe like orbs greeted his steel ones. For what seemed like an eternity they looked at each other, speaking without making a sound.

Orihime's heart was pounding, threatening to break free of her rib cage. She could feel electricity where Byakuya's skin touched hers. The voluptuous redhead wondered what it would feel like to have his whole body, naked, flush against hers. She did everything she could to keep from losing composure, from begging him to take her there.

Suddenly, she felt her answer as he slowly pressed her even closer. Even through his thick layers of clothing she could feel his hard member pressing against her stomach. Her fingers dug into his arms. He desired her just as much she desired him, if not more.

"Careful, Miss Inoue, we must control our spiritual pressure lest we invite everyone in on our secret." Byakuya said just above a whisper. Orihime blushed and let out a small laugh in response. They were feeding off of each others carefully contained sexual energy.

For the remainder of the dance the two focused on everything but their desire to devour each other and chatted happily about the party, her journey and everything in between. Catching up would come later.

()()()()()

From all around the room people were in awe of the captain and his chosen lady and her ability to engage him in a conversation. He scarce spoke two words together with a majority of his acquaintances. Their obvious bond was intriguing to many and discouraging to some.

Off in the corner Ichigo scowled and took shot after shot of whatever was handed to him. Too occupied by his distaste for the scene unraveling before him to pay attention to the female sauntering up to greet him.

It was Matsumoto, who had noticed him grumbling in the corner like a drunk hermit. She smacked him on the arm.

"You're a real idiot. She loved you."

"I know. Don't rub it in. I don't stand a chance now." He pointed a wavering hand towards the newly found object of his affections and the man she seemed so happy with.

"Yeah, I wouldn't even try against the devastatingly handsome Captain." At that Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh! I hear Senna is here and looking for you."

"What of it?" He snapped back.

"And that is why you're drinking alone." She turned and walked away.

()()()()()

In another corner an intoxicated Tatsuki pulled a yielding Chad up the crowded stairs to disappear into the maze that was the Kuchiki Manor.

Free from the party she ran with the giant chasing after her, both laughing and occasionally stopping to steal a kiss from each others mouths. Eventually they would find one of their rooms and steal away inside.

()()()()()

Byakuya left Orihime to her search for Matsumoto and returned to his sister's side.

"That was... Interesting, brother." Rukia smirked. He coughed in response.

"Can we leave now?" Renji interjected. The young woman's fiancé was not enjoying the evening. He would much rather have preferred battle training or making love to his future bride than hobnobbing with all these people he didn't know or care about.

"Renji!" His lover whined.

"It is fine." The Captain stated flatly. "Go."

"Thank you, brother! I don't know how much more whining I could take!" In an instant she was pulled away by her eager husband to be and disappeared into the crowd.

Leaving wouldn't be as easy as Renji would have liked. Everyone wanted to congratulate them and wish them a good night. Much to his dismay, it was hours before they were able to get away to the safety of their room.

()()()()()

While looking for Matsumoto, Orihime came across an interesting scene. Ichigo sat halfway on his chair, moments away from toppling over.

"Ichigo!" Another female's voice called out in concern. Orihime saw the woman run up to him and proceed to wake him up from his drunken daze. Seven years ago she would have felt a huge pang of jealousy, but tonight she felt only a slight amount of discomfort. It only took a mere seven years and a short, but passionate reunion with Master Kuchiki to somewhat cure her of the great Ichigo Kurosaki. She ran to assist the mystery woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Hissed the woman.

"O-Orihime. Orihime Inoue." The redhead stammered.

"Hiiiime! I missed you so, so very much. You never called. You didn't text. You broke my h-." Ichigo rambled on until the woman covered his mouth with her hand. Orihime turned a crimson red.

"I'm Senna, Ichigo's girlfriend." Senna gave the redheaded female a piercing look. "I'll handle this alone."

"Leave me alone, you witch." Kurosaki moaned while waving her away. The two argued while Orihime watched in confusion.

"Miss Inoue!" A familiar voice called from behind her. She turned to see Uryu Ishida standing behind her with a big grin on his face. "Amusing, isn't it?"

"How are you, Ishida?"

()()()()()

Byakuya carefully watched his most cherished guest as she made her way around the ballroom. He wanted to make sure she wasn't harassed by the many idiot soldiers attending the party, or experiencing any sort of discomfort. If anything were to happen to her he'd take her away immediately and... What? Do what every other man was thinking about doing to the most beautiful woman in the room? No, he would behave. His conduct earlier was inappropriate. It must have been all that sake and her. Her curves, her smell, that hair... Orihime Inoue was an exceptionable woman and a dear friend to him and his sister. He had to find some way to deliver her safely to her quarters while resisting his own heavy temptations.

He watched with growing jealousy as she was asked to dance by suitor after suitor. Every single male in the vicinity was trying to earn her affections by engaging her in conversation, flirting shamelessly with his... That was it! He had to rescue her. This time it was from that bothersome Ishida.

Byakuya approached the chatty friends. Carefully listening for any alarming conversation.

"And that was how I met my husband to be." Husband? Ishida was a man and he was seeing a man. Oh. That would explain all those years of sewing and his impeccable taste in fashion. Byakuya laughed inwardly and decided to keep his distance for the time being.

"Oh, Uryu, I'm so jealous! I wish I could be so lucky. You have it all! Love, a career you're passionate about." The busty woman beamed up at her friend dreamily, basking in the stories of his fairy tale life.

"We have our love." Ichigo stumbled into an unsuspecting Orihime causing her to lose balance and both of them to fall to the floor. All at once an irritated Senna, an amused Uryu and Byakuya with the appearance of calm rushed forward to assist in removing the redheaded drunk off of the young woman.

"He needs to be taken to his room. Now." The head of the household signaled for two servants to escort the bothersome drunk out of the area. Senna bowed, thanked everyone and trailed behind the trio. The Captiab helped the incredibly embarrassed Orihime Inoue up from the floor.

"Well, that was enough excitement for one night." Ishida mused. He always liked to see Ichigo make a fool of himself. It was like the old times. "I must retire for the night."

"Don't look so pleased." Orihime hugged her friend and wished him a good night.

"Inoue, would you walk with me?" Byakuya asked. She nodded.

()()()()()

The stars were out in abundance over the Kychiki garden. There was a gentle breeze wrestling through the leaves of the trees above them. It was warm, a perfect night for a stroll.

"I don't understand him. After all these years."

"I do." Byakuya understood all too well. "Isn't there also a saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'?"

"He didn't take the time to know who I was then and I can't blame him. I was an odd girl then, and still am. Besides all that, there was no relationship to grow. Nothing for him to miss. He never really paid any attention to me. I was just an object to be saved. Like capture the flag. I was the flag." She was frustrated.

"Orihime, there are things you don't know." She looked at him questioningly. Byakuya sight and knew he was shooting himself in the foot, but she belonged with Kurosaki. He needed to keep reminding himself that, no matter how many times she made him forget.

"When you left us for Hueco Mundo... Ichigo was the only one who believed in you. He was blind with rage. So blind he ran after you without the consent of Soul Society."

"He did the same for Rukia." She stated quietly.

"Rukia never brought out his hollow to protect her." He was trying to sell her his rival in love and wasn't making a good case of it.

"I brought you back as well. It's just something I can do." He stopped her and turned her to face him. He gave her an intense stare. She shrunk under his gaze. Every time he looked at her she felt like he could see everything about her. She felt naked.

"You don't understand, do you?" Byakuya slid a large, warm hand up her spine to cradle the base of her skull. Orihime started to tremble. "If only you could see..." His other hand glided over her hip to rest at her lower back. He tilted her head back as she closed her eyes. His lips descended upon hers.


	7. The Form of a Butterfly

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites again! I really hope you all continue to enjoy my story!

For some reason this chapter was a tough one. I am already working on the next chapter and it is proving to be far less difficult than this one.

()()()()()

"Hime." Byakuya whispered under heavy breath. The burning chemistry between the two was undeniable. Orihime stared at him with great excitement and anticipation. The young woman was enjoying the Captain's spontaneity. Few had ever and would ever experience this side of him. She felt lucky, like she had just won an eternity's supply of red bean paste. She still and always would love that stuff.

"Why did you stop sending me hell butterflies?" This was a question he knew would come and could not avoid. The simple explanation was that he was jealous. He was jealous of all the men, the studies, and her job that took her away from him. He felt as if he didn't matter. That if he disappeared she would not notice and he would be able to stop yearning for her company whether it was physical or in the form of a butterfly.

"I thought it would be for the best." That was partly true.

"Maybe it was." Orihime sighed and nuzzled her nose into the crook of Byakuya's neck. She took in his scent, trying to imprint it on her brain. He rested his chin against her forehead.

"I missed hearing from you." She pressed herself even closer to the royal, wrapping her slender arms around his torso and gazed into his eyes. "I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time." She continued with a smug look on her face.

There was a sudden spike in Captain Kuchiki's spiritual pressure. For just a moment Orihime had a glimpse of what Byakuya was feeling. He was distraught with desire, highly sexual and full of longing desire.

"Pardon me." He apologized. He was losing control and it was this woman's doing. It made him nervous and if anyone ever witnessed another slip up of his, his reputation as the serious, stone faced captain would be over. He cleared his throat. "And what of Kurosaki?"

"I don't feel the same way. It only took seven years of separation to do it. That and Matsumoto, Tatsuki, the city and most importantly, your messages. Seeing you again..."

They felt the spiritual pressure of another person approaching and quickly let go of one another. Both couldn't risk getting caught. People would talk and considering the situation, gossip of their intimate embrace would spread like wildfire throughout the Seireitei.

"Sir, your assistance is needed in the main hall. A fight has broken out amongst the soldiers." It was a servant bearing unhappy, but not entirely unexpected news.

"Please make sure Miss Inoue makes it to her room unscathed." The servant nodded and Byakuya proceeded reluctantly towards the ballroom to break up drunken fight amongst the idiot shinigami stupid enough to elicit this type of behavior. Not only were they just throwing manners to the wind, they were pulling him away from a confessing Orihime. He would make the guilty party pay tenfold as soon as the weeklong festivities were over and he was back to work.

()()()()()

As soon as Orihime was returned safely to her room and was hidden from the view of others she burst into a fit of excitement. She threw herself onto her bed, buried her face in a pillow and let out a squeal.

After the height of her giddiness wore off she decided a bath was in order. It would do her some good to relax after the eventful night she just had.

()()()()()

Sitting at the vanity provided for her in the room, Orihime combed out her long wet hair. She had a hard time wiping a smitten grin off her face. Although she was incredibly happy she couldn't help but acknowledge a nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her that she was moving too fast. Byakuya was very dear to her and an extremely important person in all aspects of her and her friends lives. She couldn't just dive into it like she had the men before him. He was more than just an attractive face with a warm, hard body to keep her company at night with idle conversation and sex.

Sex. If only her friends knew how much she wanted it and obtained it back in the city. They'd all be disappointed in her, apart from Matsumoto who knew of just about every escapade. They'd realize she wasn't the same Orihime they'd known all those years ago. Maybe the Captain would be disappointed too. If he knew how loose she'd been, how many men she had entertained. He would probably turn away from her, never look at her again with loving eyes...

"Stop." She scolded herself out loud. She had left the blue men behind in Karakura, but her imagination still was as powerful as ever. She was an independent, sexually free-no, just free woman. She enjoyed her body and her right to choose, which was denied her in that horribly old fashioned town.

Suddenly the air grew thick with immense spiritual pressure. It was moody and in pain. Orihime found it almost hard to breath with the intensity of emotions surrounding her body. The door to her room creaked open. She jumped up.

"Inoue..." It was Ichigo who was far more sober than hours prior. "I'm sorry, I... May I come in?" She nodded and he walked in and shut the door behind him. "I wanted to apologize. Not only for earlier, but for back then too. I was really insensitive and I'm truly sorry. It's all my fault you left and that all of us are finally meeting after all this time."

She sighed heavily. "You may have been the initial reason, but I realized more and more how much I needed to get away from everything. I couldn't grow with all of you watching me, judging me, protecting me..."

"But you were alone and around all those men, vulnerable and probably taken advantage of. I see the way they look at you." The young man interrupted her. He was jealous and frustrated. He hadn't realized exactly what Orihime had meant to him until the day she left. When she was gone there was no one to protect or take care of. Her disappearance left a void and an unexpected hole in Ichigo's heart.

" I can take care of myself, Kurosaki! If anything, I'd be the one taking advantage of them!" He still didn't get it. The young woman felt flustered, angry, underestimated. She turned and dropped her tightening fists to her side. She turned her back to him, annoyed at the sight if him and his thick headedness.

"Inoue..." The young Kurosaki quickly closed the distance between the two. He placed his large hands on her shoulders. She didn't dare move. He took that as a sign he could advance forward. He pressed his body to her backside and wrapped his arms around her. She began to cry out of frustration.

()()()()()

After successfully breaking up the ruckus in the main hall Byakuya decided he wasn't ready retire to his room. Normally having such goings on perturbed him to no end, but he was in an exceptionally good mood. As improper as it might be the noble decided that he might risk life and limb and visit the cause if his oddly carefree attitude.

As he approached her chamber he could sense her lovely riatsu and... Another? Ichigo Kurosaki. He could feel that Kurosaki was content, happy, loving. Orihime, on the other hand was upset. What in god's name was that bumbling idiot doing to his woman? The Captain charged forward and through the door to see the beautiful woman wrapped up in his nemesis' arms.

"That is enough, Kurosaki." Byakuya growled. He walked forward to remove the young man's hands from her.

"You are pissing me off, Kuchiki! You're just like the rest of them." Ichigo hissed. He took a swing at the Captain and missed.

"Stop it! Oh please, stop!" Orihime called out. Ichigo lunged himself at the royal, pinning him to the ground. In turn, Byakuya reached his hands up to encircle his neck. The auburn haired woman proceeded to beat them with pillows, blankets, anything she could find in order to steer their attention away from each other. After several moments of cursing, throwing punches and attempts to murder one another, the young woman had had enough. Now they were standing, throwing each other around and breaking objects she was sure were very old and valuable.

"I reject!" A large golden shield appeared between the two men as soon as they were far enough apart. They both looked to the woman and source of interruption. She placed both hands on her hips in frustration. "You both are acting like children! I think it's best you both go to your rooms and sleep this off."

"But Inoue! He..." Ichigo pleaded with her.

"She is right, we should take our leave. Goodnight, Miss Inoue." Byakuya interrupted. He bowed and grabbed Kurosaki by his collar to insure he wouldn't linger. Orihime locked the door behind them. There would be no more unexpected disturbances tonight. Not even if the noble showed up in nothing but his hakama pants, with a bottle of white wine, two glasses and a can of red bean paste. She flushed at the thought.


	8. Hime

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all the favorites, follows and reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I know it is a bit short, but I felt it ended at a good stopping point. I am already working on the next chapter!

()()()()()

"Let go of me!" Ichigo yelled as he struggled to get out of Byakuya's grip. The Captain obliged and let the redheaded man free.

" Ass hole! You shouldn't get involved with her. It'll only hurt her." The younger man's words stung the older. He was right.

"I know." Was all the royal could say. To avoid any further discussion on the subject he quickly walked off towards his room, leaving Ichigo to stand alone.

He knew damn well what he'd get himself into if he were to pursue anything with the beautiful Inoue, but he loved her. He had fallen for her since they were forced to stay under the same roof seven years ago. Maybe even before that, when he heard her angelic voice calling to him in his weakest moment on the battlefield. That moment he knew she wasn't like anyone else and erased all the doubts he had of her during the Winter War at Hueco Mundo.

He sent hell butterflies to her often after she had left. It was never about anything romantic, just boring stuff mostly. He would talk about his uneventful days, changes in soul society, mutual acquaintances. She would always reply when she had a chance and do the same in return, though her life was far from mundane. Everything that woman would send him seemed interesting. Her responses were the highlights of his monotone life.

In hopes that she would return someday, Byakuya insisted on keeping her room as it was before. His appreciation for routine and the familiar lead him to believe that she would enjoy having her room just as it was when she left. He would visit it everyday to make sure it was constantly maintained and to reminisce.

When she was too ill to leave her bed he would stay by her side and read to her when they would run out of things to talk about. Oh how that woman loved it when he read to her. Her laughter would fill the room when the stories were comical, she would shed light tears when they were sad. Always would she listen carefully with great interest in whatever book he would choose. He loved her interest, curiosity and ability to express herself with whatever emotion she happened to be feeling. Mostly she expressed gratitude and happiness. He loved it all.

He shook his head lightly and suddenly became aware of his surroundings again. He sighed at where his mindless wandering had lead him. Right back to her door.

He wouldn't try to enter her chambers again. He had already helped cause her enough stress for the night. With a somewhat clear head, the Captain turned heel and would try making it to his room once more.

()()()()()

Orihime could feel the reiatsu of the old shinigami captain outside her door. As much as she wanted to wrap her arms around him and pull him inside for a passionate night of lovemaking, she would deny herself of it. At least for now. She had been final in her words, sending the two fighting men away and was determined to stand her ground. That, and she didn't want to scare a man she felt so strongly about with her insatiable want of sex and her insatiable want of him.

Her spiritual pressure flared up in a sensual wave. She closed her eyes tight, trying to calm herself down. She was sure he had felt that. Just to check she creeped towards her door and opened it as quietly as she could manage.

()()()()()

Byakuya felt Orihime's spiritual pressure calling to him as he walked away. It was beckoning him to come and take her, make her his. He swallowed hard and began to sweat. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned once more. There she was, head poked out of her doorway, looking at him with wide eyes. He smiled. Only for her.

She slowly stepped out into the hallway and began walking towards him. He in turn rushed towards her. As soon as they met they just stood there, looking at each other. Mesmerized by their attraction to one another, a flare of passion and physical need radiated from their bodies. No longer could they stand to be apart. Both the young woman and the royal knew what had to be done to relieve their yearning.

Byakuya's lips crushed down on Orihime's. She returned his forceful kiss with equal fervency. Her hands searched his front trying to find a way to release his body from his suffocating hakamas. He pushed her against the wall and began to assist her.

"They are just as hard to put on." He said gruffly and grinned. The expression was quickly whipped off his face as soon as the redhead forcefully pulled his head down to hers and smothered him with more passionate kisses. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. Finally, after what he thought to be too much effort, his ever growing member was free of his trousers. He felt under her robe for any clothing. There was none.

"Hime." He cooed as he thrust into her for the first time. She cried out. His size was almost too large to bear. A tear trickled down from the corner of her eye. He kissed her cheek where it fell.

"D-don't stop." She managed to stammer out. Slowly he started to push into her again, not wanting to hurt this precious woman. She met his thrusts eagerly with the rocking of her hips.

"Ahem." The two lovers froze and both wearily turned their heads to see a shocked servant gaping at them.

"Miss Inoue felt ill and I was just carrying her to her room." The Captain stated matter of factly. He lifted the embarrassed Inoue from the wall and carried her to her room. He slammed the door shut behind them and rushed her to the bed.

Temporarily he removed himself from her body to discard his clothes. She untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. For a moment he allowed himself to take in all her naked beauty. The vision of her lovely being only made his need for her grow.

He quickly returned to his original state in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him. He reentered her, slowly, savoring the feeling of being inside her. Their movements soon fell into sync. It was like they were built for each other. It was heaven.

()()()()()

Shortly after they had finished, the beautiful Orihime Inoue fell into a deep sleep wrapped up in her lover's arms. As she lay, head resting on Byakuya's chest he ran his fingers through her fiery red hair. He felt for a few minutes like the luckiest man alive.

Alive. Reality hit him hard like a ton of bricks. She was living and he was an eternal servant of Soul Society. They both couldn't come and go as they pleased, or take the natural path of life together. Marriage would be hard, there would be no living together, no children or growing old together. The only other alternative would be if she gave up her entire life. She would have to die. He would not allow her to do that.

"I love you, Miss Inoue." He whispered with a heavy heart. Eventually slumber would find him too.


	9. Harlot

A/N: I apologize for the wait! I've had writers block, but I think I'm back on track with more ideas! Thank you for your patience.

()()()()()

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and all he could see was orange. He was buried in soft, copper hair. He took in a deep breath. Sweet wine and strawberries he had concluded. That is what she smelled like.

It was early in the morning and he had a long list of duties to fulfill before he could join everyone for the post engagement party brunch. As much as he didn't want to, he had to take his leave and try to do it without disturbing the sleeping beauty beside him.

Quietly, he stood and wrapped his hakama loosely around himself and walked around the bed to look at the red headed woman. A pain struck him in his chest. Reality cut deep into him like a knife.

His duties weren't urgent, yet he was so eager to return to them. To run away from her. Responsibilities were so much easier than the complicated matters of the heart.

He knew he and the lovely woman could not be. She was alive and he was dead. They were from two different worlds. Even if she did belong to his world his family would not tolerate another marriage that they would consider beneath the Kuchiki name. He would not put her in that position. He would return to his duties as head of the household and set her free of any obligation to him. This time logic and reason would win. It was the best scenario for the both of them.

"I am truly sorry, Hime." He said barely above a whisper. The Captain pressed his lips to her forehead. "I have hurt us both and I am sorry. I shouldn't have. I..."

Nothing he could say would make it better. Like so many tomes before, he abandoned his feelings and the feelings of those closest to him. He turned and left the woman's room. Closing the door gently behind him, he took in a deep breath. He knew he would pay for last night for many years to come.

()()()()()

Orihime woke to the sun shining through the cracks in between the curtains. She stretched and turned to face the man she had reconnected with the previous night. He wasn't there.

"Byakuya?" She called out to him. Maybe he had gotten up for some water, or had to relieve himself. The redhead lifted herself out of bed and made her way towards the living area. The bathroom door was open as she passed it. He obviously wasn't there. Quickly, she reached the living room. He was nowhere to be seen. She ran in the direction of the balcony. She threw open the doors to reveal... Nothing and no one. She was alone in her room. He had left her.

At a nearby table was a piece of paper with a note on it. She peered down at it, taking in the message word for word. It was from him. An apology and a dismissal of all that had happened between them on the night prior. Her heart caught in her throat.

It was happening again, and with someone she had known for so long. She was just another woman. Nothing special, nothing to set her apart from the other women. Byakuya had told her what she wanted to hear, which granted him access to her bed. He got what he wanted and she gave it to him all too willingly. Stupid girl.

Orihime flung her arms over the balcony and rested her chest on the railing. She peered down at the flowers below. Tears began to fall from her eyes. A swell of sadness and frustration grew in the pit of her stomach.

She should have known better. She knew from experience that if she wanted a man to take her seriously she should wait, suppress her desires, give him something to chase. The many years that she hadn't seen the Captain didn't count. Maybe they were never friends and he was just drawn in by her physical charms, like the many men before, saying whatever it took undress her.

"I thought you were different, Mr. Kuchiki." He seemed different than all the rest. She expected him to be. She was wrong.

()()()()()

It was a beautiful and bright summer afternoon and all the guests gathered in the estate garden for brunch. It was a much welcomed meal as many of those at the party the previous night were feeling the effects of over indulgence.

"I have an announcement!" Rukia stood as she clanked her fork against her drinking glass. "As you all might be wondering why we would throw together such an extravagant party for just an engagement, not everything is as it seems. Renji and I... Well, we are getting married. Tonight... "

First there was silence, then Gasps, cheers and claps erupted from the crowd. Rukia beameda at the number of shocked faces looking at her in awe. A surprise wedding was just what this dreary house needed.

"I also would like to ask two very dear friends each a favor. Orihime, would you be my maid if honor, and Ichigo, Renji's best man?" Orihime forced a smile and nodded. Ichigo turned his gaze to the redheaded woman, grinned and accepted the request.

"This means I'll get to dance with you, Inoue." She winced, but forced yet another smile.

"Good! And my brother... Where is he?" The whole party looked about searching for the familiar face of the royal. Orihime fixed her eyes on the ground. She didn't know where he was, but knew why he was missing. It was her fault. "Well, he's got some explaining to do. Enjoy your meals!"

The guests laughed and returned to chatting amongst themselves. Everyone but Orihime. She was happy for her friend and happy to have the opportunity to be a vital part of the ceremony, but she couldn't bring herself out of her funk to enjoy the festivities. Byakuya had thoroughly embarrassed her by abandoning her after the intimate night they shared, and now he was avoiding her like the plague.

She had contemplated leaving Soul Society as soon as possible, but now that was impossible. As uncomfortable as she felt, doing this one favor for Rukia was far more important than running home and throwing herself on her bed in a heap of tears and running mascara.

"Orihime." She was broken from her concentration. She looked up to see Ichigo smiling at her.

"May I?" He asked as he nodded towards the chair beside her. She nodded back in response. "You... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied, a bit irritated. The last thing she wanted to do was acknowledge what sort of state she was in. "You?"

"Better, now that I am talking with you." He winked and laughed.

"How corny. Since when did you say such things, Kurosaki?" She rolled her eyes. His humor was not amusing to her.

"Since when were you so serious, Inoue? You used to be so happy and carefree." He poked lightly at her arm.

"No. It was pretend. I was lonely. As I grew older I no longer had the patience to hide it." She moved her arm from the reach of his prodding finger.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo tried grabbing ahold of Orihime's hand, but she withdrew it before he could make contact.

"Why? You weren't before." She hissed. "Not when you rejected me so painfully."

He placed both hands on either side of her chair, picked her up and turned her to face him. His eyes searched hers for some warmth, any hint of sensitivity to his situation. He could find none.

"I realized what you meant to me after you left. I tried to contact you, find you somehow. You can't deny that. All those unanswered calls, e-mails, texts, letters."

"You hurt me!" She snapped.

"I know, but I tried. I really did, Hime..." His voice pulled at her heart strings, but failed to warm it. It was too frozen as far as he was concerned.

"Don't call me that! You can't..." That nickname wasn't for him to use. It was Sora's and... That bastard, Byakuya's to charm her into submission with. She stood before the tears could fall. Quickly, she made her graceful escape, leaving her old crush to stare after her, wallowing in his self-made misery.

()()()()()

Byakuya peered down at the party from a high window. He focused particularly on the fair redhead sulking as far away from the rest of the crowd as she could possibly be. It pained him to see her sad, or just look at her and know that he couldn't touch her. She was another forbidden fruit that would send the Kuchiki household into uproar. She was another pleasure that he could not afford to enjoy.

He watched as the redheaded idiot approached her, sat next to her, tried to please her with words that would fall on deaf ears. She could not be pleased. Byakuya watched her stand, excuse herself and run away. He wanted to run to her, scoop her up in his arms and carry her off to someplace where no one could find either of them, but that was not possible.

"I'm so sorry. For the both of us." He whispered.

"Sorry about what?" A familiar voice asked.

"Nothing. What is it?" Byakuya responded with suppressed agitation. He wasn't a fan of having his thoughts interrupted so abruptly.

"I was thinking, with Rukia marrying, and so far below her station, that it might be time..." The voice paused.

"For what?" Byakuya tried to hold back his growing frustration.

"To unite the Kuchiki Clan with another royal family. To minimize the shame Miss Kuchiki is placing on this household by uniting with that hoodlum."

"That is out of the question." He turned to see his great aunt with her signature sour look on her old, wrinkled face.

"It is too late to refuse. I have already sent word. I made the decision when I saw you..." She took in a long, deep breath. "Conversing with that harlot like a starry eyed child."

"Let them come. It will not amount to anything." He said not allowing the panic he felt to show.

"We will see what the rest of the family has to say about that." With that, she puffed her chest, listed her chin and made her way towards the door. The old woman turned slightly. "Also, do not continue your careless dealings with that whore, or else."


End file.
